Jellie Fish
by Sunshineali
Summary: John and Ellie Jellie spend an interesting evening together. Note, if you're also a "Third Watch" fan as well as a "Chuck" fan, you'll get a nice, little surprise at the end of this story.


Ellie Bartowski was driving home after a long and stressful shift at the hospital. She was exhausted but so hungry she was ready to eat her shoes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, it had to have been at least eight hours ago she mused. What a day it had been she sighed. Two MVA's, a skate boarder with a skull fracture and lacerations, Several cases of pneumonia and flu. One heart attack and one of the worst cases of child abuse she'd seen in some time. 'Damn idiot parents' she mused aloud. Why the hell people like that could even have kids was beyond her. Now days, you needed a license or a credential for everything. To drive, to hunt and shoot, credentials galore for this profession and that, but any idiot could have a child and it always seemed like it was the idiot parents she saw in her ER. At least the LAPD could deal with those morons now. But her heart still bled for the innocent little girl who would more than likely be removed from the home now and sent to live with relatives or put into the foster care system. Her poor little life completely upended due to the stupidity of two morons.

Ellie turned on her iPod and cranked her tunes to try and forget. She loved her new car. It was a shiny black BMW and it was just perfect for moments like this. If she felt sad or depressed, she could crank her tunes and drive a bit and it honestly did help to soothe her frazzled nerves. Now, she was going to go to "In and Out" for a nice burger that she'd been craving for the past few hours. Occasionally when she had a particularly stressful shift, she'd grab her beloved In and Out and drive the short distance to the beach. She'd park and walk onto the promenade and sit on one of the nice benches and enjoy her treat while watching the waves and the beach-goers. That wouldn't work this time as it was now getting close to midnight and that wasn't the best time for a beach visit. Maybe she could just park in the lot and watch the waves from her car she thought? 'No, probably not the smartest idea being alone.' She could just hear Chuck's reaction if he found out she'd made a decision like that. He'd fuss and worry and scold her in his sweet way. Even Devon wouldn't like that she thought.

Devon...she sighed as she glanced down at the engagement ring he'd recently given her. It was really way too big for her taste, but it had been his Grandmother's so she was trying to learn to like it. She was content but it was all so new to her. 'Engaged...it seemed so final.' Devon was really trying to show her he was ready for a commitment, however, something just felt a tiny bit off. He was always so busy doing Devon things. They spent more time together, but it somehow seemed forced, like he was scheduling her in between his many activities with his buddies and work.

Finally starting to relax a bit and singing along with her music, she realized she'd already driven half way home and was heading away from the In and Out Burger. As she started to make a u-turn, she noticed a tall man walking on the sidewalk. He was wearing khaki's and a not so subtle green polo shirt that screamed Buy More. For a moment, she thought it was Chuck but then upon closer examination the broad shoulders and muscular build told her it was John Casey. 'What is he doing out walking at this hour' she thought. 'Oh yeah,' she remembered Chuck saying something about his car getting totaled in an accident or some such. Well, even though John was more than safe walking alone at night, he still had a way to go so she figured she'd offer him a ride. She slowed the BMW and rolled down the passenger window as she approached the curb, beeping her horn to get his attention.

'Now what kind of fucking idiot would be honking at me' John wondered. 'Some lost moron or some dumb punks looking for trouble?. John turned and glared at the car, then upon realizing who it was, he stopped. It was Bartowski's hot sister Ellie. 'Nice car' he thought. Not as nice as his Crown Vic was but nice for a euro- trash car. 'What the hell was she doing stopping and chatting up men on the street at this late hour' he mused... "Ellie, what are you doing out this late?" he said as he approached the car.

"Oh, I just finished the shift from hell and was going to go grab a bite. What are you doing out this late? I didn't know the Buy More was open this late."

"It's not, we were taking inventory, so I'm off later than normal" he replied.

"Well, jump in and I'll take you home, it's not safe for you to be out this late on the street all by your lonesome," she grinned.

John snickered and replied "Yeah, just little old me waiting to be victimized," he replied with a smirk.

Ellie grinned and thought of what he would more than likely do to anyone that was stupid enough to try and mess with him. The man looked like he'd open the biggest can of whoop- ass ever if anyone messed with him. Devon worked out and was a big guy who could defend himself just fine, but there was something different about John. He was so mysterious, cool and aloof. He intrigued her on some level, always serious and tough and even a little bit mean looking in a sexy way. He looked like he worked out a lot too, probably weight lifting and cardio she figured. Actually, she wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up being one of Chuck's pals. Chucks pals were all sweet and nice, but more the nerdy type. John definitely didn't seem to have an ounce of nerd in him or an ounce of fat on him for that matter. He was the typical tall, dark and handsome man.

But, who knew, maybe all he did in that dark apartment of his was play video games or dungeons and dragons. 'No, that didn't seem right'...she decided she liked the fantasy of him being some sexy James Bond type better. 'Yeah, 007'ish, that was more like it,' she imagined... 'an ass-kicking 007.'

'But, 007 who worked at the Buy More?scratch that' she thought as her little fantasy went out the window. She decided he was just a normal, hard working single guy who happened to be tall, dark and hot and who sold appliances and computers for a living.

"Well, get in the car and let's get you home safe," she said with a bright smile. John fit his large frame into the front seat and settled in.

"John, do you mind if we stop just for a minute at In and Out? I'm really hungry?"

"No, not at all, I'm hungry too so I'll grab a burger and fries myself." He actually was quite hungry and he'd been trying to figure out what he was going scrounge up once he got home. He thought back to the last time he was really, really hungry and desperately trolling for food. Ellie had made him the best P,B&J he'd ever had. She even had the sharp, precise diagonal cut down exactly the way he liked it which was no surprise being that she was a Doctor, but the icing on the cake was that she used Apple Jelly too! 'What a woman' he thought to himself as she drove off headed towards In and Out.

"God did I have a crappy day today!" She went on to tell John about the horrors of the ER. "They don't prepare you for the emotional stuff that you see sometimes," she sighed. She told him of the poor little girl and how angry she was. "John, I swear I wanted to hurt them both! hurt them!! What kind of Doctor does that make me?"

"A damn good one and a normal one" he replied. He understood exactly how she felt as he'd experienced his share of frustration and stress at what he'd seen and done with the NSA over the years on the job.

"Normally, I'd go blow off some steam and drive down to the beach after a day like this and have my dinner, but now it's too late," she sighed as the clerk handed her the bags of food through the car window.

John could smell the hot burgers filling the car with their glorious sent and decided it had been awhile since he'd been to the beach just to kick back and relax a bit. "Yeah, that does sound relaxing. I'm game if you are," he stated. He watched her mull it over in her head. She really was a beautiful woman. Tall, olive skinned and she had a beautiful glossy mane of dark hair. Briefly, an image of Ilsa popped into his head but just as quickly as he'd remembered Ilsa, he was brought back to the present by Ellie's reply.

"Well, it's not like I'm alone, I'm with you and I doubt anyone wants to bother the two of us. Yeah, let's go, it'll be a nice way to enjoy our In and Out." She was comfortable with John now. There was the disastrous Thanksgiving meal they'd all shared and the time she'd fallen so seriously ill and he, Chuck and Sarah had come to her aid. To this day, she still argued with Chuck when he told her she'd told John that he looked like Dennis the Menace's father when he'd stood before her in his black pajamas as she was delirious and ill and rambling on. 'She would NEVER say anything rude like that! Chuck must have imagined that,' she groused to herself. Plus, the thought of John in black pajamas kind of made her heart skip a beat. She'd also seen the sweet side of him when he helped her carry in her grocery bags a few weeks ago. She remembered his glee when she'd made him the PB&J sandwich that day. 'Yes, she was safe with him' she thought, 'he wasn't a creep but a friend and neighbor so what the heck she thought. It would be nice to relax and eat her meal with him.'

They drove the short distance and pulled into the lot. "Let's go sit on the concrete benches while we eat. What do you think?" she asked.

"That works for me," John grunted in approval as they walked the short distance to the open benches. As they approached the bench, John automatically scanned the area. There were still a few people out strolling on the promenade and walking along the beach and a small group of teens huddled by a fire pit in the sand. It was still warm out and the ocean smelled good. He felt relaxed and abruptly stated "Why don't we go sit in the sand. I haven't been on the beach in quite some time. Why sit here when we can sit down there."

Ellie nodded her approval and they headed down the stairs onto the sand. They walked closer to the water and settled down in the warm sand. Even in the darkness, the beach was stunningly beautiful. You could see the shimmering sand exposed as the waves retreated. There were a few lights off in the distance from a passing freighter and the offshore oil rigs a few miles out.

In the darkness, Ellie felt safe and sheltered with the large man next to her. It was also nice to enjoy the sights and sounds of the beach without the constant chatter she'd come to expect whenever she was with Devon. John definitely wasn't a chatterbox she thought. And, thankfully, she'd never heard him utter the word "Dude". She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He was so strong and muscular. His arms were a site to behold. His face was rugged and handsome with a square, defined jaw and when he did speak, she couldn't help but notice the row of straight, white teeth that gleamed in the night. He was very handsome. She knew she should somehow feel guilty sitting in the sand, at night with a very handsome man who was not her fiancee but hey, she could have friends couldn't she? Devon had friends that were girls. Some of the nurses on his shift even invited him bowling with them on occasion and he played coed softball on the hospitals rec. league as well. Ellie wasn't quite as social as Devon (who really was for that matter) and she dismissed the thoughts quickly.

"So John, where are you from? Were you raised here in L.A.?" she asked.

John didn't hesitate and immediately answered her question with his standard reply. The NSA had fabricated an entire back round story for their agents. Each agent was trained and repeatedly questioned and tested until that back round became second nature to them. He gave her the standard story. "I'm from Wisconsin" he replied. Actually, he was from Seattle, but that didn't matter. "A small town called Kenosha," he went on. That had always bugged him for some reason. Who the hell had decided on Kenosha and Wisconsin for that matter? he hated being perceived as a cheese head.

"Oh," was all Ellie replied. After a moment she continued. "How did you end up here in L.A.?" she asked.

'Here comes more of the standard bullshit reply' he thought to himself. "My folks died when I was at UW and I decided to head out this way. I always wanted to live in L.A., so I transferred to Fullerton and finished up my degree in Business Management. I got laid off from my first job and ended up taking the sales job at Buy More. They want to train me for a management position in the next few months but I kind of like the sales job. I do okay and have a lot of time to myself to do what I want you know." It wasn't really a question, but just a statement.

In reality, he'd attended OCS, then Annapolis and was recruited immediately upon graduation into the NSA. Working his way up to field agent in just a few years. It was an exciting job when he was younger. Now, he admitted to himself, he was tiring of it ever so slightly. But, he'd made the choice and was committed to it.

Ellie thought of Chuck and his brief time at Stanford. "Yeah, Chuck likes the Buy More as well. He was working towards a degree in Business Management too but he dropped out when he couldn't take the stress any longer." Sadly, Ellie didn't tell anyone that Chuck was expelled from Stanford. She knew something fishy happened there as Chuck was the most honest, trustworthy person she knew, but, he wouldn't speak of it with her or anyone else for that matter. Not even Sarah. "He says he's staying with Nerd Herd until he can find something better, but I think he likes it there and it's close to Sarah's job and I know he likes that."

"Chuck's young, he'll leave the herd at some point" he told her.

They'd finished their meal and were packing up the garbage. John hopped up and walked back to the promenade to toss the garbage. Ellie stood and stretched brushing the sand from her bottom. As John headed back to her, he really, really felt like walking along the beach. What would twenty more minutes mean. "Hey, let's go walk this junk off" he casually stated.

"Sure, a walk would be nice," she replied. "I'm not that tired now that I've got some fresh air and food in me." John stood with his hands in his pockets waiting for her to start walking. She took the lead as he walked along side her. The moon was full and bright in the sky and provided adequate light for them as they plodded along the sand. "Hey, stop for a sec will you, I've got to take off my shoes and socks." John's shoes were filling with sand quickly so he took them off, tucked his socks in his shoes and left them in the sand. He noted there wasn't anyone around so they wouldn't get stolen and he really could give a shit if they did. Ellie decided to do the same as she watched him. Both pairs of shoes were left behind as they continued their walk.

Several minutes later, they approached the kids they'd seen when they parked the car. They were now playing football in the dark, yelling and having fun. As John and Ellie passed them by, a stray football accidentally flew up, hitting Ellie in the back of her head. Startled, she grabbed out for Johns arm, missing by inches and softly fell to the sand with a thud and a gasp. Immediately, John was on her, sheltering her with his body, already in fight mode as if an assassination had been attempted.

Ellie, startled as she was, looked up into Johns eyes and saw a fierceness and protectiveness she'd never seen before on anyones face. He scanned the area like an eagle. After assuring himself there was no threat to her or to him, he looked down at her. What he saw was lovely. In that fleeting moment, he took in her hair that was splayed out in a fan around her beautiful face, her eyes that shown brightly in the moonlight as they gazed up at him and her feminine body soft and curving as she clutched his forearms as he perched above her. Her mouth was slightly open showing her little tongue peeking out. Her breath quickening slightly. At that moment he bent his head down towards hers and brushed his lips against hers. She immediately responded by opening her mouth to him. He deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet mouth, swirling his tongue against hers. Ellie let out a quiet, sensuous moan. John pulled her upper body to his and felt his blood rush south as she began kissing him back in earnest. Then, as soon as it started, they were interrupted as the group of teens ran up to them. John pulled away from Ellie gently laying her body back onto the sand. She sat up as he stood menacingly to his full height and glared at the group of teens.  
"Dumb- fucks, you should be more careful!" he snarled at them. The site of him must have scared them as the group of boys quickly backed away from the angry man. John stooped and picked up the stray football and threw it far out into the ocean.

"Hey Man, we're really sorry about your wife. Is she okay?" one of the boys asked nervously.

Before John could reply, Ellie smiled and confirmed that she was fine. "I'm fine, it just scared me that's all." She looked out at the receding tide and watched as their football floated away. The kids looked nice enough and she kind of felt bad about their ball. She and John watched as the wet suit clad group ran off into the waves to retrieve their ball. "Dude, seriously, we're sorry," the boy yelled.

"Dumb- ass kids" he groused. He stooped down and offered his arm to Ellie, helping her up. Once she was standing, he gently grabbed her head with both hands, turning it and examining it in the moonlight to see if there was an injury. "You sure you're okay?" he asked in a concerned voice, throwing another glare back at the kids. If he had had even the slightest inclination that those kids had done that on purpose, he would have torn them each a new asshole.

"Yes John, I'm fine," she replied as she reached out to steady herself on his arm while reaching behind her to brush off her rear end from her fall onto the sand. Suddenly, her voice raised to a high pitch and she squeaked out "Ewww" and started hopping around him.

Alarmed, John grabbed both of her arms "What, what's wrong?"

"Eww, there, there's something, ewww slimy on my butt. What is it? Wh-what is it John!" she gasped out shaking the goo off of her hand.

Quickly, John spun her around to examine her backside. What he saw made him laugh out loud. Ellie's pretty little hind- quarters had landed in what appeared to be a pile of dead jelly fish. "Looks like you landed on a jelly fish," he laughed out in reply.

"Oh my god that's disgusting. Ewww..."  Ellie was horrified. Her butt and thighs felt sticky and wet from the goop. She sighed and looked at John who had a huge grin on his face.

"I must look absolutely ridiculous!"

John thought she looked pretty hot, even with a gooey behind. "Well, I'd brush it off for you but then I'd have it all over me too," he replied. "You'll live, come on lets get back to the car and get you home."

They walked back to the car and she began to relax. Almost forgetting the shattering kiss they'd shared. 'What a night' she thought. Actually admitting to herself that she'd rather enjoyed it. Especially their hot kiss.

John retrieved their shoes and socks and they went up the steps towards the car. As she pulled the keys from her pocket, she realized she couldn't sit down on her nice clean leather seats or she'd smear goop on them.  
"Damn it," she groused. "I can't sit down on the seat in these dirty pants!"

Without thought, John replied "Well take them off," immediately realizing how it sounded and hoping she wouldn't interpret it wrong.

"Take them off?? are you serious!"

"Well, yeah" he backpedaled. 'Nice save Casey' he thought "Panties are just like a swimsuit bottom aren't they?" He liked the logic and wit of his reply. 'Panties really were just like bikini bottoms so what was the big deal. If they'd been there all day swimming and what not, she'd more than likely be in a swim suit and this was just basically the same thing.'

Ellie pondered his reply. 'Well, I guess they are like a swimsuit in a way, and I won't get crud all over the seat...and it's not like I don't have a top on or anything. He's not a pervert, I'm not doing anything wrong.' "Okay, okay, I'll take them off, you're right, no big deal, just like bikini bottoms."

John opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat as Ellie swooshed off the dirty scrub pants, balled them up and tossed them in a nearby trash can. They'd head home and if she was lucky Chuck, Devon and Sarah or Morgan, God Morgan she winced, wouldn't be around and she'd get into the condo without any drama.

Unbeknown to John and Ellie, a police cruiser was parked at the curb nearest the exit to the parking lot. Inside were two officers enjoying their meal break in the car as they watched the waves and the beach. "Hey Bosco, look at those two dumb-asses by the black BMW. What do you suppose they're up to?" Faith pointed towards the car. A tall, well-built man was getting into the car as a woman who appeared to be wearing scrubs stood by the car and took off her pants and tossed them into the trash. 'What the fuck?' Faith thought. She'd been warned about L.A. and the prostitution problem. Some horny-John trying to get his rocks off playing doctor in the car. 'Geeze, didn't anyone just have normal sex anymore?'

Bosco put his taco down and glanced over to where Faith was gesturing. His eyes popped out as he observed a shapely hot brunette in a doctor or nurse outfit of some sort taking off her pants and throwing them in the trash and then proceeding to get into the drivers seat of the BMW. "Thank god we transferred out here to L.A. Faith, you just don't see twisted-shit like this in New York," he grinned."

Faith sighed and pulled out her field report book from the glove box. "Come on Bosco, let's go find out what's going on with these two idiots." The partners cautiously approached, one moving to each side of the car. Bosco tapped the passenger window with his flashlight. "Step out of the car Jag-off" he commanded. Faith had her light on the woman who looked panicked. "Ma'am, please step outside of the vehicle and come with me." Procedure dictated that the john and the hooker were to be separated and questioned away from each other so they couldn't concoct a story.

'Oh for fuck-sake!' John thought. What was he going to do now. It wasn't like he could just whip out his NSA badge and clear this up without exposing his identity to Ellie. He quickly glanced at Elllie who looked close to tears. "Take it easy, I'll handle this, it'll be fine," he slowly exited the car and raised his hands in the air.

"Place your hands against the hood where I can see them Jag-off."

John let out a heavy sigh and watched as the other officer lead Ellie to the squad car. Bosco began his interrogation. "Now, my partner and I are just trying to enjoy our dinner break but find ourselves interrupted having to watch you two morons try to get off doing what ever the hell you were doing" Bosco continued his tirade "Look, if all you want is a blow-job or some type of quickie, you can get that shit at home without having to sit in a public place, in a car that I'll bet is stolen! with a chick whose not wearing pants; got it Einstein?" These sick L.A. bastards Bosco thought to himself, this john was probably some movie executive or rich fuck that had a hot wife at home but still had to get-off by playing dirty games with a hooker. He took down the plate number to run it and see if the car was stolen. "Every fucking person in L.A. drives a BMW," he groused. 'Didn't anyone drive cool cars like Mustangs or Crown Vic's here? why were they always BMW's and Mercedes. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, LA LA land!'

John couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Exactly who did this little-shit of a cop think he was talking to. Little fucking-prick mistaking him for a lowlife john he groused to himself. He looked back at Ellie, who was now far enough away to not hear their conversation. "Look Officer, if you'll let me take out my wallet, we can settle this easily. I'm an undercover NSA agent and nothing inappropriate happened between me and the lady, I know her, she is my neighbor."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard all of this before. You johns are all alike. You try to come up with some lame-ass excuse to try and talk your way out of it. Looks to me Secret-Agent-Dipshit, like you were just about to get your prostate checked by Dr. Lewinsky in the front seat eh? and don't even get me started as to why she tossed the pants out. I don't even want to know what ended up all over them... But not this time. Officer Boscorelli has heard it all pal."

Bosco was ready to check the ID now taking notice of the ugly green Buy More shirt the john had on and smirking. "Okay, Special-Agent-Buy-More, let's see this so called N.S.A. ID."  This was going to be hilarious Bosco thought to himself. "What was this idiot going to try and show him to convince him he was some Special Agent with the N.S.A.?"

John pulled out his badge and ID and considered shoving it up the little mans ass. "Okay Officer Fuck-wad, here it is," he snarled. Normally he didn't speak with anyone, much less a cop that way, (he'd think it, but not say it) but this little guy was some piece of work. He really, really wanted to pop him in the face just once. He sighed and waited in the car as the little jerk radioed in to check it out.

'This had to be some fake id or movie prop shit' Bosco inwardly groused as he examined the badge and ID and phoned it in to check it's authenticity. 'Shit, the guy was right. That fucker!' he thought. 'Trying to use his position to get a hooker, what a loser.' The face of Major John-fucking-Casey, NSA agent stared back at him. 'These damn government dicks' he sighed to himself. It'd just mean more trouble and more paperwork than he wanted to deal with if they took this jag-off in tonight. Plus, their shift was almost over. He walked back over to the BMW. "Okay Agent-dill hole, it's not my place to judge how you get-off, so I guess if you have to play doctor or whatever, that's your business. Sit your ass back down in the car and once we determine that the hook...lady is unharmed and her story matches yours, we'll let you go." As he walked back to the cruiser where Faith was standing he muttered loud enough for Casey to hear, 'I guess NSA agents are all issued Buy More Shirts to wear for uniforms eh?"

Faith had the girl locked in the back of the squad car and was waiting for him. They walked away from the car to compare stories.

"She says they're friends and that she's a doctor. I ran her I.D. and it checked out. Says her pants got dirty when she sat on a fricking dead Jelly fish or some shit on the beach. Sounded like a crock, but it checked out. I pulled the pants from the trash and they looked fishy. What do you think? What should we do?" she inquired of Bosco.

"Oh, it gets even better, the John is actually an undercover N.S.A. agent, I ran his ID and it checked. Agent dumb-ass told me they are friends and nothing inappropriate happened. He had his dick in his pants and I couldn't see any sign of fluid exchange so I guess it's okay. Damn it Faith, I bet if we waited a bit longer, they'd have been banging each other silly in the back of that car and we could have really had a collar!"

"Yeah, well, I'm tired Bosco and we've still got an hour of paperwork to complete. Let's let them go with a warning and get home Babe," Faith wearily replied.

"Okay, maybe we can play Doctor when we get home eh Faith?" He leered at her with a mischievous grin on his face, but she just waived him off.

Bosco walked back to the BMW and handed the guy his badge and I.D. "It's your lucky night Major jag-off, take your little doctor woman and go play at home."

John had finally had enough of this guys mouth and let him have it. "You little-prick, if I had more time, I'd write a report to your superiors that would RUIN you," John seethed. He took his badge and stuffed it in his pants and glared back at the little cop. "You keep your mouth shut got it. DO. NOT. BREAK. my cover when she comes back to the car or I'll bring a load of shit down on you and your partner that will bury you both! under-fucking-stand!"

Bosco dismissively waived his hand at the guy "Yeah, whatever have fun working at the Buy More" he snarked as he walked back to the car and got in with Faith.

John waited for Ellie as she walked towards him and then they got into the car. "John, oh god I'm so sorry, if I'd left the damn pants on, this wouldn't have happened!" she sat down in the car frazzled and exhausted and looked over at him.

John smiled at her, "Yeah, well if you did that, you'd have dirtied-up your seats and stunk this car up good. Seriously Ellie, you didn't do anything wrong. Those two cops were just idiots. What they were implying was just wrong, they totally jumped the gun and didn't use their brains."

"Boy you aren't kidding, that little man looked like he was really giving you a hard time. The woman was a bit better, but wow, how can they be so jaded? Brittney Spears can go to the beach in her underwear and nobody cares, but if I try it, the cops get involved," she grinned. "Geeze, you know, I'm so freaked-out by this, I can't concentrate, would you mind driving John?"

"No, I'll drive it's fine. Come on Brittney, let's get you home," he laughed as they both got back out and walked around the car with John now in the drivers seat. He smiled over at her. She looked at him shyly and he reached over and gently cupped her face in his large hand. "Hey now, it's okay," he soothed. Large, gorgeous gray eyes looked back at him. She wetted her lips and inched a tad closer to him. John lowered his lips to hers and seared her with another long, deep kiss. They only stopped when they needed to breathe and she pressed herself into his embrace and smiled up at him. He held her in his arms for a few more moments and then pulled away to start the ignition smiling to himself as he glanced down at her pretty, bare long-legs as she sat in her underpants and scrub top. 'What a night' he thought to himself as they drove off for home.

"Look at that!" Faith yelled to Bosco. "They're totally making out and Special-Undercover-Agent-Dipshit is in the drivers seat now. You just know she's going to go down on him. We're still here watching and the guy doesn't even care!" she scowled as Bosco pulled the cruiser away from the curb. "Jelly Fish my Ass!" she snarled.


End file.
